


Goose feather night 鹅毛夜

by 12cats



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12cats/pseuds/12cats
Summary: S03E11的平行世界，Reese和Fusco没被警察带走，而是逃跑了……
Kudos: 2





	Goose feather night 鹅毛夜

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我注册ao3好多年了但一直没有认真使用过，直到最近网站被屏蔽。突然觉得有人说得对：“在这样的国际文化平台上，中文的内容变得荒凉沉寂是可悲的。”那就从搬运旧文开始努力输出吧。

Lionel Fusco自认自己两年来各种凶险、神奇、刺激的经历是纽约其他凶杀组警探加起来也不可能超越的，但如果让他列出自己有生以来“最尴尬/最不可思议的时刻”，他觉得现在这一刻绝对会名列前三——他，不久前刚因生擒HR主脑Simmons而获得“勇气勋章”、堂堂的纽约英雄，正双手抱头缩在破旧木板房的墙角，被一群嘎嘎乱叫的加拿大雁围攻着又啄又扇，打得他毫无还手之力，而让他最生气的是，这群强壮又温暖的动物居然让他很有一把抱住不放手的冲动——他太冷了，十一月底的科罗拉多的旷野只有零上几度，在被冬雨淋了近一个小时后，他觉得自己马上就要被冻僵了。

“哗啦～”破板条从不远处飞过来，一道闪电照亮了Fusco眼前的一切：害他陷于尴尬境地的元凶——John Reese正摇摇晃晃推开横七竖八的木条，从塌下来的半间木屋里走出来，电光照耀中的Reese脸色惨白，神情木然，刚刚的“车祸”似乎没让他受伤，不过Fusco认为现在无论是伤痛还是冷雨，Reese都感觉不到，喝了一整天的烈酒，足已让他的感觉和理智都麻木了。

“快帮帮我！”Fusco大叫，他的声音被随着闪电而来的隆隆雷声掩盖住了，Reese的出现转移了大雁们的注意力，它们一大半转而向新的入侵者扑去，Fusco连忙挣扎站起来，他凭着刚才电光照亮时的一点印象，转身向左横跨了一步，从墙上的缺口逃了出去，Fusco向前跑了几大步，又不得不站在毫无停歇之意的大雨中，一边喘息着一边冷得牙齿打战，虽然现在不到晚上八点，但这里一片漆黑，他根本不知自己身处何地。

又一道闪电划过，Reese瘦高的身影忽然出现在Fusco身边，那群大雁还不依不饶地绕在Reese脚边，但比起刚才对Fusco的凶狠，现在它们似乎只是在表示口头抗议——这让Fusco暗暗腹诽：连鸟儿都知道这家伙更厉害。

“你下一步想做什么？骑只大雁接着逃？”Fusco冲Reese吼道。Reese还是毫无表情地盯着他，只是向左一偏头，在电光消逝之前，Fusco看到在那边几十米外，矗立着一个谷仓式巨大的建筑物，从黑暗中露出灰白的影子。“感谢上帝，我还以为要和你比赛谁先冻死！”Fusco踩着泥泞的草地，在黑暗和电交光错中深一脚浅一脚地向建筑物走过去，Reese似乎有猫一样夜视能力，他无声无息走在前面，很快把Fusco甩开一段距离。

大约在半小时前，两人在酒吧外拳脚相向的“对话”被远处闪烁的警车灯打断了，Fusco庆幸他的同行把他从被扭断脖子的危险中解救出来，他正在想如何向同行解释，却见Reese跳起身来，冲进了酒吧，Fusco还没明白Reese的用意，就见他已经再次冲出来，他奔向将门廊下停着那排摩托车，跳上其中一辆哈雷Iron 883将它发动起来——刚才还在酒吧里打球喝酒的一群车手们大呼小叫着冲出来——Fusco只能叹口气：Reese又视自己这位警官如无物，当着他的面抢了别人的车钥匙。但他此时唯一能做的就是：当Reese经过他身边正准备加速时，用和他的粗壮身躯不相衬的敏捷动作，纵身跳到摩托后座上，一把搂住Reese的腰。身后那群人叫骂着追赶，几只空酒瓶擦着Fusco的耳朵飞了过去。

Reese驾车冲上公路，车速很快提到近100迈，Reese一言不发地驾车飞驰，车子在公路上随意地划着曲线前进，不断因为闪避动作太急而险些把Fusco甩出去；雨水打在脸上又冷又痛，Fusco紧紧抱着Reese的腰，在他耳边大吼大骂，在最后一次闪避迎面而来的重型卡车时，Reese横穿过公路，延着另一边的路肩顺坡而下，向着黑暗中的原野驶去，直到闪电照出挡在他们前方的一栋废弃的小木屋。Reese 的急刹车没能挽救木屋被撞塌的命运，Fusco被惯性甩在地上，一路翻滚到栖息在木屋里的大雁中间……

Fusco眼前忽然一亮，燃起橙黄灯光的仓库近在咫尺，它的大门紧闭，灯光从一道侧门流泻出明亮的小径，直通到Fusco脚下，Fusco松了口气，感觉整个人都暖了起来。

仓库呈长方形，内部空间巨大但并不空旷，它的左侧一端堆着很多胀鼓鼓的白色大口袋，层层叠叠直抵顶棚，占去了三分之一的空间，当地中间则摆着一列五六台同样的圆筒形状的机器，每台都有近两米长、一人高。门口右侧有很多工具和纸箱，Reese站在一堆齐腰高的纸箱中间，不知在找什么，除此之外，Fusco发现这里最多的是——羽毛，白色的、浅灰的、硬羽、绒毛飘散在每个角落和器物上。冷风掠过Fusco身旁灌进仓库里，把细软的绒毛吹得团团飞舞起来，Fusco马上条件反射式觉得鼻子发痒，他转身想关门，却看到那群把他暴打一顿的加拿大雁正从门口鱼贯而入。

“搞什么！？”Fusco吃惊地看着它们昂起头，拍打着翅膀，抖掉身上的水珠。他不敢招惹，等到最后一只走进来才小心地关上门，这群大雁有十几只，它们进来后摇摇摆摆地到处乱逛，丝毫不怕人，如果不是灰褐色的羽毛，会让人以为是群家鹅。

“嘶拉——”Fusco循声望去，Reese刚扔掉一条像是白布的东西，跟着“哒”地合上手中的折刀。“这里是养鹅场，会吸引一些迁徙的野生水鸟。”Reese手里提着几条白色的布口袋走来，他抛给Fusco一条。

“什么？”Fusco抖开手里的东西，看出它和那边装满东西的口袋是同样的，不过口袋底部被划开了一条长口子。

“把换下的衣服丢进去。”Reese走到一台圆筒机器后面，掀起弧形的上盖挡住了Fusco的视线。

“我们去找农场的主人求助是不是比擅闯私人领地更正常一点？”

“他们的住处离这里开车也要十几分钟，你喜欢可以自己走过去。”

“你对这里很熟悉？”

“很久以前。所以不知道什么时候路上多了间木屋。”

“我还以为你醉得想用车祸自杀。”Fusco撇了下嘴，气哼哼地说。“啊——”他看到Reese从机器后走出来，顿时不知用什么表情和语言合适——Reese身上套着条长袍一样的布口袋，口袋在靠近腰部的地方左右各开一条口子，可以让人把手伸出来。

“砰！”Reese合上机器的盖子，按动了旁边的什么开关，机器发出低沉的轰鸣，Fusco连猜带看才明白那是烘干羽毛的设备。

“我是醉了，所以别再用废话惹我。”Reese的声音一如既往地冷淡和低缓。“换上，或者等衣服自己干。”他扫了一眼还拿着口袋、满脸诧异的Fusco，自顾自赤脚向仓库里面那堆货物走去。

寒冷让Fusco不想再问，他迅速脱光自己的衣服，把口袋兜头套下，布袋穿在身上很宽松，虽然并不算柔软，但比湿衣服贴在身上舒服百倍，而且长度刚好到脚面，伸手的洞也开好了，Fusco意识到这是Reese特意给他“改装”的。Fusco如法炮制，把自己的所有衣服和鞋子放到另一台烘干机里。

Reese躺在雪山般货堆下的几大袋鹅毛中间，Fusco走过去，还没开口，Reese冷冷说道：“闭嘴。”他一侧身，背对着Fusco，顺手扯过另一袋鹅毛把自己盖住。

Fusco悻悻然往Reese旁边那堆袋子上一仰，松软的鹅毛迅速陷下去，将他包围在其中，很快Fusco感到周身暖融融起来，他满意地长吁一口气，吹走在自己眼前悬浮着的细细绒毛。随着体温恢复，饥饿感也迅速袭来。

“喂，神奇小子，你能变出点什么吃的吗？你知道我一下午只喝了苏打水。”他抬头冲Reese的方向问。

Reese的手从口袋之间伸出来，对脚的方向一指——那群加拿大雁在他们脚边聚成一团，它们大部分已经把脖子弯在翅膀下入睡，还有几只在相互用嘴梳理羽毛。

“哈，不错，可这里有BBQ的工具吗？”

“生吃也可以。”Reese的声音漠然，听上去并无睡意，Fusco估计他也是又冷又饿难以入睡。

“嘁，虽然它们不是受保护的动物，可我舍不得。 Hi，Johnny，你也饿吧？Mr.Sunshine，我不会吃你，Mr.Bad News，刚才打我最用力的是你吧？”

Reese半坐起来，瞪了Fusco一眼：“你烦不烦？”

“喂，我在和它们说话，看，Johnny在看我。”Fusco一指，一只大雁正左右歪头打量着他们，颊上的白斑像一对好奇的大眼睛。

“哼！”Reese躺了回去。

“你认识这里的主人吗？”Fusco不喜欢冷场，没话也要找个话题。

“一家乌克兰人，世代经营养鹅。“过了一会儿Reese才回答，”以前我爸休假时会骑摩托带我来。”

“你们是亲戚？”Fusco的职业习惯和好奇心迅速奔过来。

“闭嘴，老实睡你的！”Reese没好气地回了一句，不再理他。

Fusco双手抱在自己胃部无趣地躺下，饥饿、寒冷、刚才在公路上疯狂飙车的刺激，把之前他想好好教训Reese一顿的锐气彻底打没了，他碰碰自己的脸颊被Reese打的地方，一阵剧痛让他忍不住呲牙，同时他感到最后面的臼齿间隐隐泛着血腥味。

但Fusco不甘心他千里迢迢里跑来却只有目前的结果，而且——他抬手看了看自己的腕表——妈的，哪个纽约的警探可以九点就安然躺在床上？这不符合他的生物钟。

Fusco粗短的手指轻轻地拍打着，安抚自己咕咕叫的肚子，慢慢地他开始跟着手指的节奏哼起歌来，

他哼歌的声音越来越大“……But the Colorado rocky mountain high……”【注1】

“闭嘴！”

“I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky。”Fusco干脆小声唱起来。

“我叫你闭嘴。”

“……and he lost a friend but kept his memory……”他得意自己居然记得大部分歌词而且好像没跑调。

“嘭！”一大袋羽毛砸到Fusco的头上，口袋虽然很轻，但Reese掷它的力道还是让Fusco有点儿头晕。

“好啊！你不装死了？有兴趣再打一场？”Fusco抱着那袋鹅毛跳起来，他强装气势汹汹，但心里还是在打鼓，如果Reese直接把他打晕，今晚就再没说话的机会了。

Reese坐在那里，用一种不屑的表情翻眼望了Fusco半刻，他垂下头，把脸埋在右掌里晃了晃，接着长长叹了口气，他再次抬起头时，脸上写满厌倦和疲惫。

“Lionel，我说过我醉了，但不代表我糊涂了。你非要好好谈谈？可以，不过，我有两个规矩，”Reese的声音轻而冷，Fusco忽然回想起两人第一次见面，Reese被铐在他的后座上说过同样的话，不过那时他的语气也比现在亲热和轻松。

“第一，无论我们今晚在这里说了什么，天一亮，我都会忘记，你也一样；第二，如果我没忘，我也会假装遗忘。”

Fusco皱起眉头琢磨Reese这句话的含义时，Reese忽然提高了声音，用一种Fusco不熟悉的、快速而急切的语调：“特意从纽约追过来，担心我出什么事；想用语言刺激我；想借打一架的机会让我拿你当沙包发泄；总有一种“男人的”方式可以感动我或震动我让我清醒，把自己当心理医生……这就是你的计划对不对？”Reese望着Fusco渐渐撑成“O”形的嘴，“我懂，我都懂，Lionel，我父亲是军人，我也在军队待了快十年，这些招数我见得多了，我明白你是出于好心，但这些对我——至少暂时——对我没用，却只会让我觉得厌烦，你懂吗？”

Fusco顿时觉得泄气，他“噗”地坐下去，周围腾起一蓬绒毛。

“如果我想寻死，我不会跑这么远，我可以在病床上就对自己头上开一枪；如果我不想被人跟踪，你就根本找不到我；我自己无法排解需要向别人帮助时，我会开口；无意冒犯，Lionel，当年我之所以选中你，因为我看得到你心底伸出的求援的手；你看得到我的吗？”Fusco看着Reese那双深陷下去的大眼睛，现在它们因激动而闪烁，但Reese的脸依然平静，那张苍白的脸没有因为酒精和情绪带上半点血色。

“我……”Fusco欲言又止，他知道自己没什么可说服对方的理由。

“每个人都那么急不可耐，那么提心吊胆……我也是人，我不是钢铁——即使钢铁也有断裂极限——我累了，我想给自己放个假，回到熟悉的、安静的小地方，好好喝一杯，每天什么也不想地睡一觉，这些很难理解吗？”

“我们，我们只是不习惯……”Fusco低头嚅嗫道。

“你们习惯什么？”Reese有点轻蔑地苦笑一下，他长吁一口气，向后一躺，转身又把背影对着Fusco,“习惯我像超人一样地跑来跑去？”

“从来不疲倦，也不胆怯，从来不会被打倒，总会在别人最危急的时候去救援，从来不需要别人担心……”Fusco望着Reese的背影说，Reese受伤后消瘦了很多，在那层粗糙的白布下，可以清晰看到他肩胛骨的轮廓。

“哼。”Reese无言地冷笑了一下。

“我是说，你曾是我一心效仿的人，”Fusco心一横，他忽然觉得有点脸热，这话对于平时各种诙谐打趣不离口的人来说居然有点困难，“我想像你那样能够放下过去，全心全意地去帮助别人，去做好事……可你现在这样……”

“Lionel，你错了，你错得太离谱了，”Reese翻过身，他的眼神有种绝望的忧伤“你为什么还不懂？我以为你应该清楚：做好事不是做加减法，做好事和我们犯过的错不是正负数，不可能冲抵，犯过的错永远不会过去，它是我们一生要背的债。”

Fusco心中忽然升起一股无名火，他也提高了声音：“是，你说过，既然我的手脏了，就要一辈子脏下去！对不对？可我不是你这样出类拔萃的人才，我也不像你无牵无挂地潇洒，我就是一个普通的纽约警探，我有一份用来养自己和儿子的薪水要挣，我有不得不去处理的家事，我还有一大堆写也写不完的、没人看的工作报告！”他把一直抱在手里的口袋用力甩远，大雁们被吵醒了，此起彼伏地伸脖子张望。“我犯过错，但我还想着过一个普通人的生活，我还有找个能和我、我儿子一起生活的女人这种庸俗的梦想！”他最后一句几乎是喊了起来。

Reese又轻叹一口气：“没有人阻止你去追求你想要的生活啊。”

“滚！”Fusco的火气先大了起来“我被你支使得家都回不去，不能陪儿子时，你怎么没说这话。”

“Lionel，你真的想好自己要过什么样的生活，就认真地去做，当你敢为你自己的想法反抗我时，那我就可以放心并尊重你了。”

“你……你……”Fusco张口结舌，接不下去。

“我会要挟你，我会揭发你和Stills那些案底？你还担心这个？”Reese眨眨眼，“如果你还这么想，显然你还有很多不懂，也没找到你真正想要的生活。”

Fusco重重喘了几口气，却想不出反驳的话。他愤愤地向后一躺，抓过一个袋子挡在自己眼前。

“‘和我、我儿子一起生活的女人’”Reese模仿Fusco的语调重复一遍，“你是成年人了，你找过的那些女友也是成年人，可你哪次在她们面前不是畏畏缩缩，你对自己的工作内容总是闪烁其辞……”

“滚！”Fusco也砸过来一袋鹅毛，Reese抬手一把接住“每天都被你们监听，你以为我没有压力吗？我没抗议过吗？你们什么时候把我的话当话？”

“你确定不想感谢我给你找借口离开？你不讨厌Nina浮夸虚荣？你不嫌Helen絮叨无聊？Shirly第一眼就没看上你却故意让你留下，不停地奚落你，如果不给你打电话，你觉得自己能忍多久？”

这次Fusco连话都没说，直接又砸过来一袋。

“唯一的遗憾是Rhonda，她是个好姑娘，我真心希望你们能成，可惜，谁让她有一个不怀好意、在HR里当骨干的表哥。”

“等等！你说什么？Rhonda？她的表哥是谁？你怎么知道？”Fusco翻身爬起，跳到Reese面前。

这是一天来Fusco第一次看到Reese的表情有了变化，他微咬着下唇，有些尴尬又忍不住有点想笑：“啊哦，我说多了什么……”

“你给我讲清楚！”Fusco的光脚重重跺在口袋上，又激起一大团细绒毛。

“你应该记得Rhonda说过她有一个表哥也是警察【注2】，Pyle【注3】，这个名字你不陌生吧？其实正是他暗中让人介绍你们认识，HR想要一个不露痕迹监控你、掌握你的方式，Rhonda并不知情，我调查明白之后和她当面谈了一次，我告诉她你是个不错的交往对象，但是她要提防表哥和他的朋友们，似乎吓着了她……”Reese没说完，Fusco抡起一个鼓胀的口袋劈头盖脸地打下来，“Rhonda再也没联系我！她连号码都换了！我还以为又被耍了！！！这些连我都不知道的事！你却暗中都调查了！”Fusco每吼一句就砸一下。

Reese用手中的那袋鹅毛抵挡，他边躲闪边说：“我没有想到你根本没调查！这对你来说不是很容易吗？”

“我有那么滥用职权吗？！”Fusco愤怒地追打着，两人手里的口袋呯呯地撞击着。

“Lionel，我道歉，仅为这件事。”Reese被细绒毛呛得咳嗽起来，“快住手……我上次打枕头仗还是在新兵营了。”

Fusco一言不发，只管继续追打，“呼！”随着他用力一抡，袋口的缝线终于撑不住而爆开，一人高的大口袋里的羽毛如漫天大雪飘散开来，Fusco急忙屏住呼吸，羽毛挡住了他的视线，本来被他打到角落里的Reese也看不到了，他张开手臂又扑又划，想逮到Reese再痛打一顿。

“hi，Lionel，”Reese的声音从他背后传来，Fusco没来得及转头，屁股上重重挨了一脚，他被踹得一头扎进货堆里，满脸粘得都是羽毛。

Reese正想着如何拉Fusco起来，忽然脚踝上像挨了一棍似的疼痛，接着又是一下，他急忙向旁一闪，却挨得更多——那群再次被吵醒的大雁又发怒了，它们纷纷对着着他的双腿攻击，Reese不得不抬脚去踢挡；Fusco半爬着从货堆里钻出来，他一伸手拉住Reese的“长袍”下摆，恰在此时一头大雁猛地挥翅，打在Reese膝弯，Reese双腿一软，加上Fusco的拉力，两人滚在一起又摔进层层叠叠的口袋里，Fusco紧闭双眼，只凭手上的感觉按着Reese乱打，不过他的报复没能坚持多久——羽绒害得他们根本不能呼吸，两人不得不住手，挣扎着爬出来；Fusco伸手一抹脸上的羽毛，勉强挣开眼睛，看到滚得像雪人一样的Reese一手捂着口鼻，一手向对面指了指。两人弯腰半爬半走，迅速转移到货堆的另一边，大雁们还要扑打，Fusco抬脚把领头那只踢到一边：“够了！这里没你们的事！”他终于能喘过一口气。

两人挨墙坐下，一边抹掉头上脸上的羽毛，一边呼着气，对面刚才他们的“战果”，那一大团羽毛还在空中飘飘悠悠地飞舞着。

“Lionel……”Reese想建议“休战”，却看到Fusco一脸诧异地看着他又低头看看自己的双手，“你是僵尸吗？”在刚才的扭打中Fusco按着Reese手臂和肩背，却没感到温度，Reese整个人好像还淋在雨中，皮肤依然冰冷。

Fusco伸手去试Reese额头，被Reese抬手打到一边。

“体温过低……贫血？低血压？那个暴力丫头说你走的时候伤口还没愈合，你这一路也没看医生吧？”Fusco忍不住担心，他打量着Reese的肩部和腹部，看有没有血迹渗出来。

“你什么时候成医生了？我不用你操心，Lionel。”

“我是警察，我还我有个十岁的儿子要照顾好不好？这点医学常识总是有的。”

“你不当医生浪费了。”Reese起身拖来几袋封装严实的鹅毛靠墙铺下，大体摆了一张床的形状，再拿一条当作枕头打横放下，“自己去弄，离我远点。”他对Fusco吩咐。

Fusco却坐在那里不动，他嘴角下垂，显得有些沮丧。

“你就算哭出来我也不会为你效劳。”Reese对Fusco的态度突然转变也有点奇怪。

“不是，”Fusco撇了一下嘴，“我忽然想我儿子了。”

“那就赶快回去，别在这里浪费时间还烦我。”Reese瞟了他一眼，坐到自己的“床”上，现在他真的觉得很累了。

“可我走之前和Lee说过是来找你的，”Fusco“卟～卟～”地吐掉嘴边的羽毛，“他也担心你，他让我一定保护你。”他越说越沮丧，差点就要哭出来了。

“和Lee说起我？Lionel，你有毛病吗？你怎么向他那个年纪的孩子解释我们的工作？”Reese不相信。

“你凭什么觉得孩子理解不了？再说我不上班还要为你们东奔西走，你以为孩子看不出来蹊跷？”Fusco瞪了Reese一眼，“你们全天监听着我，我和儿子说没说过你不知道？”

“废话，我从来不监听你回家之后时段的内容。”

刚才还很激动的雁群已经安静下来，一半回到原来的位置睡下，另一半却跟着两人来到这边，它们摇摆着绕着Reese的“床”走动，其中一只一拍翅膀跳了上来，还有两只显得较友好地去试探Fusco,“去、去。”Fusco连忙站起来躲闪。

“不管怎么说，我要让他失望了。”Fusco说着，颓然坐到Reese旁边。

Reese不置可否地用鼻子哼了一声。

“我们总说孩子倚靠父母，其实更多的时候孩子才是父母的精神依靠。”Fusco继续念叨，“你父亲……”

“打住。今晚到此为止。”Reese侧身躺下，“明天回你的纽约去。”

“啊啊，这家伙又来了。”Fusco向后一仰，他似乎无意中摔到Reese旁边，Reese右手一推：“滚开。”但Fusco把那一大袋鹅毛压塌了，Reese跟着滑过去，他的右边身体从肩到腰都压在Fusco胸口，“别动，别动。”Fusco拉住要起身的Reese，“我不想因为乱动被这家伙啄瞎！”刚才跳上来的大雁正踩着Fusco的肚子，它伸长脖子用嘴给Fusco的梳理头发，似乎把他当同类一样对待了。

“明早拿它当早餐。”Reese说着又要起来。这时大雁伸嘴向他凑来，Fusco一搂Reese左肩，“这家伙胆子真大，你就接受它的好意吧。”

“把手拿开”，大雁的嘴有力地在Reese头上来回梳通。好在并没弄痛他，反而有点像按摩。“它会让我们得禽流感。”

“我们再这样冻着，得肺炎也是早晚的事。”Fusco放开左手，但人没动，“我今天一事无成，被你打，差点被你摔死，现在还冻得要死，你好歹让我休息一下吧？”

“两天没洗澡，离我远点。”Reese只是口头鄙夷，没再挣扎。经过刚才的休息和打架，Fusco现在暖得像头熊，让一直冷得暗自发抖的Reese感觉很舒服。

大雁给两人细致地梳理了一番之后，摇晃着在Fusco身上走来走去。

“我本来和Lee计划好了这个周末去看球，然后带他去一家特别的意大利面馆，回家我再给他做巧克力薄饼，我已经很久没给他做过了。”Fusco有些幽怨地说。

“我爸当年休假时常带我来玩，顺便从农场主那里买几只新杀的鹅，”Reese忽然接过话头，“他在越南时喜欢上了当地的烤鹅，他说他学会了，经常自己做来吃。”

“味道很好吧。”Fusco似乎闻到了烧烤的香气，他看看身边肥壮的大雁，觉得更饿了。

“味道？比生吃还可怕。妈和我非常好奇又同情越南人会做这么难吃的东西，不过爸自己吃得很开心。直到很多年以后我去了亚洲，才知道真正的烧鹅有多美味，爸他不是记错了配方就是记错了做法。”Reese终于忍不住微笑起来。

“呵呵呵！”Fusco大笑，他又悄悄用力压了一下“床垫”，让Reese再向自己靠紧一点。对这个软硬不吃的家伙，今天他是没什么办法了，不过，他知道Reese能体会到他这小小的关切。“哼 ，明天，既然你说明天一早就忘了这些话，我可以从头再来一遍。”他心里想道。

那只友好又不安份的大雁似乎也困了，它挨着Fusco右边卧下。

“Johnny，你再帮我梳一下头发好吗？”

“闭嘴。”Reese的声音很低，但没生气。

“我在和它说话。”

“哼。”

“Johnny,明天早餐你想吃什么？玉米？小麦？草？”

“……”

“Johnny, 你是Johnny还是Wonder boy？你们长得都一样。”

“……”

“Johnny,不要在我腰上扭脖子，好痒。”

………………

Fusco在自己的自言自语中渐渐沉入梦乡，他的手指轻轻抚摸着身边大雁光滑的羽翅，用小得只能自己听到的声音说：“Johnny,其实我挺喜欢你，你是个好人。”他顿了顿，没有听到Reese的反应，后者的呼吸频率显示他已经睡沉了。

“我这次不是对鸟说。”Fusco又小声补充了一句。

“卟。”Reese的右肘不轻不重地撞在Fusco厚厚的肚皮上，“闭嘴，我知道。”

\---------------END----------

【注1】《Rocky Mountain High》John Denver

【注2】S02E08里Rhonda说这话时Fusco并没处于被监听状态，和原剧有点出处不算大问题啦

【注3】 Pyle，从HR骨干名单里随便找了一个，并非编剧的原设定


End file.
